


I loved you (and still do)

by Jeronicaloves



Series: Jeronica Week (2021) [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Jeronica Nation, Noir Detective, Old Lovers, Vughead, jeronica week, jeronica week 2021, kinda angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeronicaloves/pseuds/Jeronicaloves
Summary: Veronica Lodge doesn't love her husband but he is her only protection.\\or Veronica goes to Jughead cause she can't find her hubby
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Series: Jeronica Week (2021) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200551
Kudos: 10





	I loved you (and still do)

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I was having writer’s block and man she persists. This is short and sweet? The prompt was Noir detective.

Veronica knows that Chadwick isn’t a good person, but without him and his connections she is vulnerable to the Underground workings of New York. Chad was taken from their very home all but two days ago, and she had no luck finding him. Now her only option is to dig up a little piece of her past that she would much rather keep buried.

Veronica walked into Jughead’s office with her long black coat and high heels to match, she opened the door to see the handsome detective sitting at his desk typing on his typewriter. The office was cramped but at the same time not, it had a small desk in the center with a file cabinet to the side of it. The desk was covered with papers and files, as was the cabinet.

“Veronica?!” he gawked, looking her up and down, clearly surprised that she had come to see him after the way that they had ended. He was wearing a white T-shirt with overalls, she noticed that he, for once, didn't have his beanie on.

“Yes, Jughead I still exist.” She came in and sat in the chair opposite him.

“How are the Andrews? I haven’t heard from Betty or Archie in months.” he inquired, pushing his typewriter to the side so he could see her. Of course, she thinks, the first person he wants to know about is Betty. Then she remembers that he had broken up with her because she was cheating, I guess she was just so used to feeling jealous of the ponytailed blond. 

“They are fine, but I did not come here to talk about the trivial matters of our friends.” she explained leaning forward a bit, “Jughead I need your help.” He nodded edging her on to explain more, “Well not that you care but since the last time we spoke I've gotten married.”

He raised his eyebrow, “To dear old Chadwick I presume.”

She glared at him. “Don’t be bitter.

“I’m not”

She gave him another look “Well my husband has gotten kidnapped by his associates-” he chuckles, and she has to fight the urge to slap that stupid beautiful grin off his face.“ As I was saying, He was kidnapped and they demand a ransom or he will be killed, I can’t get the money until next week. Please Jughead, will you help me find him?”

“You sure he didn’t just leave?”

“Really Jughead,”

“Yeah….lemme get this straight, you want me to find the guy that you left me for? I mean Veronica, really out of all the PI’s in New York .” He scoffed, evidently still a little hurt from their last conversation which was only 6 months prior. 

“Because I trust you, and I know you. Also, as I have told you, my father made me.”

“Yeah….ok, I still don’t believe you though.”

“We would have never worked out anyway Jug, you know that.”

“You didn’t even want to try? I mean Veronica you broke my heart, and it’s not like you hadn’t defied your father before.” she could hear the hurt in his voice.

“He was gonna kill you.” she breathed nearly inaudible.

“Oh.” Was all he could say. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault Jones, but for the record, I would have chosen you.” She got up and walked out of the small office. “It’s fine I can go to someone else.”

“Ahh, no Veronica wait, I’l- I’ll help you, ok? He stumbled over his words still recovering from the bomb that she had just dropped on him.

She turned around to smile at him, joyful that he had decided to help “Great, where do we start.”


End file.
